


Fixed

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Extremis, Fix-It, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, ignoring of medical procedure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing Tony Stark can't fix. Extremis was just a first step toward the most important fix he had to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a three sentence fic for CJ but it got away on me.

He'd managed to fix her. Everything was perfect. They were both perfect and healthy and incomplete. But the thought had started at the beginning of the whole mess with AIM. Or that's what Pepper said later when things were back to normal.

While Pepper sat in a SHIELD secured hospital next to a supposedly dead man, Tony worked. It was how he dealt with stuff and finding out Phil was alive had seen him having to deal with a lot more than he wanted to. He'd fix it. Again. Tony knew he had to fix it. He owed Phil and Pepper that much.

Fury was… well, living up to his name at the idea until he took a moment think about it. Nothing else had brought Phil back. If Tony could do it, he should do it. So he found himself standing in an operating room over Phil holding a syringe full of something that none of the doctors in the room understood and telling them it would work. It would heal their patient.

And he was begging whatever deity would listen—that Heimdall guy had to be watching some of this right?—that he was right.

He knew Pepper was in the observation room watching everything and likely handling the praying part of all of this. He also knew that, if—no when—when it worked no force on earth would keep her out of the OR.  
The doctor’s swooped in as the convulsions started. Tony watched the glow under Phil’s skin as his body repaired itself and grabbed his hand as his eyes shot open. He watched Phil’s throat work as they removed the breathing tube. “Tony?” His name came out harsh and a little broken. Tony smiled and squeezed his hand.

“Get out of my way!” Pepper burst into the room, ignoring the doctors completely and pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips.

When she was convinced he was alive and kissing her back properly, she pulled back. Phil turned his head, squeezing Tony’s hand. “What did you do?”

Tony shook his head and waved off the question before pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss to Phil’s lips. “I’ll explain later. Welcome back.”


End file.
